Seeing You
by Kitz Pawson
Summary: Just a cute little rp I did on Omegle with an Aradia. Hope yu all enjoy


You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like Homestuck.  
You: *Ac pops her head up, looking to s33 if any of her furriends are about*  
Stranger: hell0 nepeta 0u0  
You: *Ac smiles brightly* Hello Aradia! How are mew today?  
Stranger: i guess im d0ing m0stly alright  
Stranger: h0w ab0ut y0u?  
You: *ac's smile falters a bit* Umm, okay I suppose. Equius has b33n pawfully mean lately  
Stranger: why is that? *Aradia bites her lip in concern*  
You: *ac sighs* He just nefur lets me do anything fun! I wanted to talk to Karkitty, but Equius always had a fit about it. I can nefur talk to anyone it seems :((  
Stranger: *Aradia shakes her head* thats n0t fair at all!  
Stranger: i w0nder..  
You: I know! Evfuryone is so nice, especially mew and Tafuros. I can't understand why he always has a fit  
Stranger: maybe because he d0esnt want y0u t0 talk t0 l0wbl00ds...  
Stranger: *Aradia hangs her head slightly* thats just equius  
You: *Ac sighs* Purrobably. He s33ms to have something against them. Well, not mew, but euffryone else he does  
You: Yeah, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't be such a meanie head  
Stranger: i understand that  
Stranger: i always say, its just a c0l0r  
Stranger: 0u0  
You: Me too! :33  
You: It doesn't matter to me what color mew are. If mew're a furrend, mew're a furrend!  
Stranger: 0u0 that makes me happy  
Stranger: 'purr'haps 0ne day he will see that t00  
You: *Ac smiles brightly as she sees Aradia has made a kitty pun* Hehehe hopefurrly!  
You: So have mew spoken to Pawllux lately?  
Stranger: n0, sadly...  
Stranger: y0ure the first tr0ll ive sp0ken t0 in a while  
You: *ac frowns* Oh, well I'm glad to be that purrson! *ac smiles* I have missed chatting with mew  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles* its very nice t0 have y0u 'furr' c0mpany~  
You: :33 I'm glad to be! Oh! I saw the making of a new ship the other day!  
Stranger: 0h really?  
You: Apurrantly Vwiskers has captured the heart of one of those humans! John I think his name is  
You: I immediately updated my wall :33  
Stranger: 0h g00dness!  
Stranger: 0u0  
Stranger: i had an enc0unter with the dave human n0t l0ng ag0  
You: Soooo, what about mew Aradia? Do I n33d to be updating any ships from mew :33 *ac giggles*  
Stranger: d0 y0u have any ships with me in them? *Aradia blushes a bit*  
You: *ac giggles some more* A few. Although, I just like shipping efurryone, even if they are pawfully silly  
Stranger: like wh0? *Aradia bites her lip and smiles slightly*  
You: *ac suddenly blushes* w-well, I've had mew and Pawllux as mewsprites one time, of course. I've also had mew and Equius beclaws he mentioned he liked mew...  
You: and...  
Stranger: *Aradia squeaked slightly and covered her blushing cheeks*  
You: *ac perks up* Do mew like Equius back? *shes asks as curiously as she can*  
Stranger: *Aradia makes a confused thinking face* well... n0t really...  
You: *ac visible perks a bit*oh! Well then, hehe  
You: Um  
You: I also kind of  
You: Shipped mew with...  
Stranger: *Aradia tilted her head* with...  
You: *ac blushes more*...me  
You: *stutters* o-only once though  
Stranger: 0h...! *Aradia's face lit crimson*  
Stranger: *giggles*  
You: *Ac hides her now olive green face* y-yeah...  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles again and rocks on her heels* when?  
You: *ac blushes even darker and whispers her answer very softly* two days ago...  
Stranger: *Aradia steps a little closer* really? 0u0  
Stranger: why didnt y0u tell me s00ner? 0u0  
You: *ac steps back with empurrasemnt* I-I was too shy... I have already b33n rejected fur my f33lings once befur. I didn't want to go through that again...  
Stranger: cm0n nep...y0u sh0uld kn0w i w0uldnt reject y0u...0u0  
You: *ac looks up at Aradia* Mew wouldn't? Um, b-but I, I didn't think mew... *ac stumbles ofur her words*  
Stranger: *Aradia pokes her nose* 0u0 why n0t ask me then?  
You: *ac's face blushes olive gr33n again*O-okay, Aradia, I-I have red f33lings fur mew...would-would mew do me the honor of accepting them?  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles* purrhaps~  
You: *ac looks up at her again, eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her face* Purrlease? *she asks taking a cautious step furward*  
Stranger: *Aradia grins brightly* 0f c0urse! 0u0  
You: *ac smiles brightly and tackle hugs Aradia* I'm so glad!  
Stranger: *Aradia hugs her back with a giggle* me t00  
You: *ac quickly runs to update her shipping wall befur getting back online* Soooo, do mew want to, maybe actually hang out. Like in purson?  
Stranger: yes! 0u0  
You: Pawesome! Would me like to come ofur to my cave, or would mew like me to come ofur to mewr hive instead?  
Stranger: hm... what w0uld y0u like?  
You: I wouldn't mind going ofur to mew :33 I'll be ofur there in a few!  
Stranger: 0kay! 0u0  
You: *ac rushes out her cave, barely telling Pounce where she was going befur arriving at Aradia's. She looks around the hive nervously, biting her lower lips* Aradia? I'm here  
Stranger: *Aradia greets her at the entrance, smiling brightly* hell0!  
You: *ac blushes a light olive gr33n upon actmewlly s33ing her mewsprite* Hi! Mew look as purrtty as mew efur have  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles, shaking her head* n0 way, y0u l00k as cute as a kitten!  
You: *ac blushes darker, a large smile on her face* Oh mew! *ac finally walks up to hug Aradia and nuzzles her affectioantely*  
You: *affectionately  
Stranger: *Aradia hugs her back with a big smile* i feel happy  
You: So do I! I have b33n this happy since Equius and I decided to be meowrials. And that was a LONG time ago *she said giggling softly* In fact, I'm even happier than that day  
Stranger: really? *she smiled brightly, bouncing on her toes*  
You: *ac nods her head, a large smile on her face* Really really!  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles gleefully* awes0me!  
You: *ac giggles back and nods her head befur taking Aradia's hand to swing it lightly* So, what do mew want to do?  
Stranger: we c0uld g0 expl0ring, 0r watch a m0vie, 0r whatefurr! *she grinned and squeezed Nepeta's hand*  
You: *ac smiles brightly* We could do both! Expurring furst, and then watch a movie!  
Stranger: yeah! *she giggled happily*  
You: Let's go then! *ac says carefully pulling Aradia behind her and looked around fur something to expur*  
Stranger: *she hummed happily, pointing to a cave nearby*  
You: *ac bounces in excitement* Purrfect~! *ac enters the cave with Aradia, pouncing from rock furmation to rock furmation* Look Aradia! I found some rocks with fossils on them!  
Stranger: 0hh! i can dig them 0ut later! *Aradia giggles, following her new matesprit*  
You: *ac paws at the tiny fish purrints* They look yummy *ac says giggling*  
Stranger: *Aradia smiles* i have plenty 0f fish at my hive ~  
You: *ac perks up, her tail swinging behind her* Really? *ac asks with bright, hopeful smile*  
Stranger: *she nods happily* i can c00k them f0r y0u t00!  
You: *ac bounces* YAY! *ac glomps Aradia excitedly*  
Stranger: *Aradia laughs and kisses her cheek*  
You: *ac blushes a dark color, smiling brightly* Shall we expurr murr befur going back to mewr hive :33  
Stranger: a bit m0re w0uldnt hurt *she nodded and smiled, rubbing their noses together*  
You: *ac's face is as dark as can be. gathering her courage, she gently pushes her lips to Aradia's in a soft kiss*  
Stranger: *Aradia widened her eyes at first, before relaxing and kissing her back*  
You: *ac pulls back, a smile on her face that reaches all the way to her eyes* Purrhaps we could just go back meow and get to that fish and movies *ac suggested giggling*  
Stranger: *Aradia blushed quite a bit, giggling and nodding in agreement* that s0unds g00d  
You: *ac walks hand in hand back to Aradia's hive* Do mew want me to pick out a movie while mew make the fish?  
Stranger: sure! *she smiled as they entered her hive again*  
You: Great! Romance, Romcom, or Adventure? *ac asks as she looked ofur the movies*  
Stranger: hnn... y0u ch00se~ *Aradia calls, while putting a fish in a pan, beginning to cook it for Nepeta*  
You: Okays! *ac purrowls through the movies befur choosing "Lake House". Setting the movie in, she heads ofur to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Aradia and watching her cook furom behind*  
Stranger: *Aradia blushes and smiles, enjoying the hug from behind* its aaaaallm0st ready!  
You: *ac giggles happily* Yay! It smells pawsitively delicious  
Stranger: *she slides the fish onto a plate with a big smile, spicing it up before turning and giving it to Nepeta*  
You: *ac smiles and takes the food grateful, taking a bite as she does so* Yummy! Let's go watch the movie *she says linking her free arm with Aradia's*  
Stranger: *Aradia giggles and walks with her* what m0vie did y0u pick ~?  
You: *ac noms on the fish some more as they sit down* Lake House, hope that's okay *she says quickly finishing her fish in record time*  
Stranger: mhm! *Aradia giggles as she watches Nepeta eat*  
You: *ac finishes the food and set the plate on the table in front of her. curling up next to Aradia as the movies begins* That was fury good, thank mew  
Stranger: y0ure welc0me *she rubs her head, watching the movie*  
You: *ac begins to purr and nuzzles closer to her mewsprite* I know this is a human furraze, but I love mew Aradia... *ac says quitely*  
Stranger: *Aradia blushes heavily, before leaning down and kissing her head* whats that phrase mean ~?  
You: It's a furraze that supposedly is more meaningful than saying I'm really red fur mew  
Stranger: r... really? *her blush deepens*  
You: *ac nods her head, staring at the screen in embarrassment*  
Stranger: *Aradia smiles broadly* me t00 then  
You: *ac looks up, smiling brightly befur leaning up to kiss her*  
Stranger: *she smiles, kissing her back happily*  
You: *ac pulls back and playfully kisses her nose* I'm defurrentily loving this ship  
Stranger: me t00, its my favurrite *Aradia giggles happily*


End file.
